


How Jaejoong Marks His Territory

by haektuans



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut, YunJae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haektuans/pseuds/haektuans
Summary: Jaejoong has his own way of marking his territory.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Click on links for illustrations. Pics & gif aren't mine. Credits to the rightful owners.

Soft lips left Jaejoong’s and finds its way on his creamy neck, a low moan escaping his lips.  Jaejoong’s fingers intertwined through Yunho’s hair, his back pressed against his boyfriend’s warm body. Yunho sneaked his arms under Jaejoong’s sweater, caressing his soft and smooth skin. He was using Yunho’s favorite fragrance for him, making his boyfriend bury his nose more on the crook of his neck.

 

“Hm…” Jaejoong breathed, his hands on Yunho’s thighs. He slowly turned around and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around Yunho’s neck, crashing their lips together.

 

“I like it when you do that.” Yunho smirked, his tongue tracing Jaejoong’s jaw line, sending shivers to his lover’s body. His tighten his arms around his slender waist, making their clothed erection press against each other. Yunho let out a loud moan when he felt a hand squeezed his crotch, not caring whether the neighbors can hear their lustful moans. Jaejoong’s arms find its way around the taller man’s neck and licked his lips. “You being aggressive in bed.” He threw his head back at the pleasure his feeling.

 

“Remove this.” Jaejoong commanded, as he began unbuttoning Yunho’s shirt and tossing it somewhere around his room. He slid his hands over the broad chest, admiring how his boyfriend got a perfect body. Jaejoong then rubbed their crotches together, feeling already how hard his boyfriend is. He slid his tongue between Yunho’s parted lips and made swirling motions inside.

 

Jaejoong was dominating the kiss, however, Yunho didn’t care. He likes it when Jaejoong is leading the way, initiating the kiss, controlling Yunho whenever he likes it. Cupping his boyfriend’s cheeks, he bit down the younger man’s lower lip and captured his mouth again with hungry urgency.

 

“Oh God Jaejoong…” Yunho moaned against the kiss, groping his boyfriend’s round ass. He pulled away from their long and intoxicating kiss, both of them breathless. The younger man tried to change their positions so that he can hover above him but Jaejoong pushed him first to make him lay down on his bed.

 

“Baby, I want to be inside of you already.” Yunho groaned, feeling already impatient. It has been almost 3 weeks since they last had this.

 

“Not yet.” Jaejoong whispered seductively on his ear. He removed his shirt and pressed his chest against Yunho’s, both of them still on their pants. He just wanted to tease his boyfriend a little by rubbing their clothed erections together. The older man threw his head back, biting his lips in pleasure as he rocked his hips on Yunho’s crotch.

 

Jaejoong stopped for a while and stood up to remove all his remaining clothes. As soon as Jaejoong stood up, Yunho immediately unbuttoned his jeans, slowly pushing off his boxers and brief and started stroking his aching cock. The sight of it made Jaejoong’s mouth water and he just wanted to suck it. He went between Yunho’s legs, his mouth wrapped around Yunho’s throbbing cock, taking all the way in. His head bobbing up and down, occasionally planting light kisses on the head of his boyfriend’s engorged flesh.

 

“Fuck… Jaejoong…”

 

Jaejoong hummed while keeping an eye contact and stroked his cock. His other hand massaged Yunho’s balls, giving it some light squeeze that sent shivers on the other man’s body.

 

To Yunho, Jaejoong giving blowjobs is the best thing ever. It’s his ultimate kink.

 

He grabbed Jaejoong by the wrist and pinned him down the mattress. “My turn, King of Teasing.” Yunho didn’t even wait for Jaejoong to calm down and immediately inserted his fingers one by one. Jaejoong was already gasping in pain when there are already 4 fingers shoved inside his puckered hole.

                                                                                   

Yunho opened Jaejoong’s drawer of the nightstand beside Jaejoong’s bed and grabbed a lube. He poured a generous amount of lubricant on his hand and covered his cock with it.

 

“Just go.” Jaejoong moaned, his body shaking in sheer excitement.

 

He thrusted inside in one go. Starting with a slow pace. Letting Jaejoong adjust in the thickness of his shaft.

 

“Ahh… ah…” Jaejoong moaned, eyes slammed shut. His walls clenching around Yunho’s aching shaft. Yunho fasten his pace, and thrusted harder and deeper, hitting something inside Jaejoong that made him shake in pleasure,

 

“Oh goddamn it, Yunho!” [Jaejoong dragged his nails along the lean muscles of his boyfriend’s back](http://i1175.photobucket.com/albums/r637/karen_2809/yunjaee_zpsmkkvzqmb.gif), leaving eight pink long scratches. He knows how painful those are, but he likes it when he do that, and he knows Yunho likes it too. There is just something about how Jaejoong’s fingers run down through his back. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure.

 

“There you go again.” Yunho groaned in pain when he felt his nails digging on his naked skin. Jaejoong does it again, scratching Yunho’s back like a cat.

 

Jaejoong chuckled at the sight of Yunho’s reaction. His chuckles were suddenly interrupted when he gasped in pain and felt his boyfriend sucked a patch of skin on his chest. He didn’t even know how many hickeys Yunho was planning to give him because he felt him change places several times already.

 

“Why didn’t we do this for the past three weeks?” asked Yunho between his panting breath, continuing to fasten his thrust on Jaejoong. “I can’t believe I survive without doing this.”

 

Jaejoong was about to answer him when Yunho hit his sweet spot again.

 

“Fuck. I’m so close.” Jaejoong cried out, digging his nails deeper on Yunho’s back. They shared one last kiss, Yunho’s tongue licking Jaejoong lips and down his throat.

 

It took them a minute to reach their climax. Jaejoong went first, he screamed as ribbons of cum came out on the tip of his cock, staining his bed sheets and his lover’s stomach. Yunho came inside him, just like what he wanted to.

 

Yunho rolled over beside Jaejoong in the bed. Both of them running out of breath. Yunho studied the man’s face beside him, propping up on an elbow and kissed him on the lips once again.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Yunho then felt a sharp pain behind his back. “Look at what you’ve done.” Apparently, some of [Jaejoong scratches were too much](http://i1175.photobucket.com/albums/r637/karen_2809/yunjae_zpsiwm5rhxq.jpg).

 

“Oh, Yunho, as if you didn’t do anything on me.” Jaejoong answered back and pointed at the [hickeys in a heart shape on his chest](http://i1175.photobucket.com/albums/r637/karen_2809/jaejae_zpsyl96nrxd.jpg). “It’s called marking my territory… and I…” trailed Jaejoong. “I’m sorry.” Jaejoong pouted, pointing at the fresh scratches from Yunho’s back. “I did it again.”

 

Yunho winked and gave Jaejoong a cocky smile, and pulled him closer to his chest. “You’re such an idiot. It’s okay babe. It just shows that I did a great job. Besides, I’m marking my own territory as well.”

 

“Stupid.” Jaejoong muttered, playfully slapping him in his chest.

 

Jaejoong has his own way of marking what belongs to him.

 

**☆☆★☆★**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! *u* hope you enjoyed. Leave your comments ♥**


End file.
